icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Canadian Junior Hockey League team names
This is a list of Canadian Junior Hockey League team names. Included in this list are the team names of both Canadian and American teams that are or were eligible for the Centennial Cup/Royal Bank Cup from 1970-71 to present. Broken up by applicable leagues *List of Alberta Junior Hockey League team names *List of British Columbia Hockey League team names *List of Can-Am Junior Hockey League team names *List of Central Junior A Hockey League team names *List of Eastern Junior Hockey League team names *List of Island Junior Hockey League team names *List of Manitoba Junior Hockey League team names *List of Maritime Junior A Hockey League team names *List of Maritime Junior Hockey League team names *List of Metro Junior A Hockey League team names *List of Newfoundland Junior A team names *List of New Brunswick Junior Hockey League team names *List of Northern Ontario Junior Hockey Association team names *List of Northern Ontario Junior Hockey League team names *List of Ontario Junior Hockey League team names *List of Ontario Provincial Junior A Hockey League (1972-1987) team names *List of Pacific Coast Junior A Hockey League team names *List of Quebec Junior AAA Hockey League team names *List of Quebec Junior A Hockey League team names *List of Rocky Mountain Junior Hockey League team names *List of Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League team names *List of Southern Ontario Junior A Hockey League team names *List of Superior International Junior Hockey League team names *List of Thunder Bay Junior A Hockey League team names A *Abbotsford Falcons *Abbotsford Flyers *Abitibi Eskimos *Ajax Attack *Ajax Axemen *Ajax Knob Hill Farms *Ajax Merchants *Alberni Valley Bulldogs *Amherst Mooseheads *Amherst Ramblers *Antigonish Bulldogs *Assiniboine Park Monarchs *Atikokan Voyageurs *Auburn Jr. Crunch *Aurora Eagles *Aurora Tigers *Avalon Jr. Capitals *Aylmer Extreme B *Bancroft Hawks *Barrie Colts *Battleford Barons *Battlefords North Stars *Beardy's Rage *Beauport Cascades *Beausejour Blades *Belleville Bulls *Bellingham Blazers *Bellingham Ice Hawks *Black Lake ??? *Black's Harbour Silver Kings *Blind River Barons *Blind River Beavers *Bonnyville Pontiacs *Bow Valley Eagles *Bowmanville Eagles *Bramalea Blues *Brampton Capitals *Brampton Warriors *Brandon Travellers *Brantford Majors *Bridgewater Lumberjacks *Brockville Braves *Brockville Warriors *Brooks Bandits *Buchans Miners *Buckingham Beavers *Buffalo Jr. Sabres *Buffalo Lightning *Buffalo Tondas *Buffalo-Glencoe Tondas *Burlington Cougars *Burnaby Blue Hawks *Burnaby Bulldogs *Burnaby Express C *Caledon Canadians *Calgary Canucks *Calgary Chinooks *Calgary Royals *Calgary Spurs *Cambridge Winterhawks *Campbelltown Tigers *Camrose Kodiaks *Canmore Eagles *Cap de la Madeleine Barons *Cap Pele Fishermen *Cape Breton Islanders *Cape Breton Metros *Capreol Hawks *Carleton Place Canadians *Charlesbourg Blackhawks *Charlottetown Abbies *Charlottetown Colonels *Charlottetown Eagles *Charlottetown Generals *Charlottetown Islanders *Chateauguay Elites *Chatham Maroons *Chelmsford Canadiens *Chilliwack Bruins *Chilliwack Chiefs *Chilliwack Colts *Chilliwack Eagles *Coaticook Frontaliers *Cobourg Cougars *Cole Harbour Colts *Collingwood Blues *Contrecoeur Blackhawks *Coquitlam Comets *Coquitlam Express *Corner Brook Jr. Royals *Cornwall Colts *Couchiching Terriers *Cowansville Huskies *Cowansville Patriots *Cowichan Valley Capitals *Cowichan Valley Whalers *Cranbrook Colts *Creighton Bombers *Creston Valley Clippers *Crowsnest Pass Timberwolves *Cumberland Grads D *Dartmouth Arrows *Dartmouth DQ Blizzard *Dartmouth Eagles *Darmouth Fuel Kids *Dartmouth Oland Exports *Dartmouth Pepsis *Dauphin Kings *Dawson Creek Kodiaks *Degagne Buccaneers *Degagne Hurricanes *Delta Flyers *Detroit Jr. Red Wings *Dieppe Commandos *Dixie Beehives *Downsview Beavers *Drayton Valley Thunder *Drumheller Dragons *Drumheller Falcons *Dryden Ice Dogs *Durham Fury *Durham Huskies E *East Hants Penguins *Eastern Huskies *Edmonton Crusaders *Edmonton Maple Leafs *Edmonton Mets *Edmonton Movers *Edmunston Eskimos *Elliot Lake Ice *Elliot Lake Vikings *Espanola Eagles *Espanola Screaming Eagles *Esquimalt/Nanaimo Clippers *Estevan Bruins F *Fernie Ghostriders *Flin Flon Bombers *Fort Frances Borderland Thunder *Fort Frances Jr. Sabres *Fort Garry Blues *Fort McMurray Oil Barons *Fort Qu'Appelle ??? *Fort St. John Huskies *Fort Saskatchewan Traders *Fort William Canadians *Fort William North Stars *Fort William Wolves *Fredericton Red Wings G *Gander Flyers *Gatineau Actionaires *Gatineau Ambassadeurs *Georgetown Raiders *Gloucester Rangers *Granby Inouk *Granby Vics *Grand Falls Jr. Cataracts *Grand'Mere *Grande Prairie Chiefs *Grande Prairie North Stars *Grande Prairie Storm *Guelph CMC's *Guelph Platers H *Haileybury 54's *Halifax Atlantics *Halifax Canadians *Halifax DQ Blizzards *Halifax Lions *Halifax Oland Exports *Halifax Team Pepsi *Halifax Wolverines *Hamilton Kiltys *Hamilton Mountain A's *Hamilton Red Wings *Hawkesbury Hawks *Hobbema Hawks *Hull Festivals *Humboldt Broncos *Huntsville Otters *Huntsville Wildcats *Hunstville-Muskoka Otters I *Ile-Perrot Mustangs *Iroquois Falls Jr. Eskis J *Joliette Action *Joliette Cyclones *Joliette Nationals *Juan de Fuca Whalers K *K&A Featherman Hawks *K&A Golden Hawks *Kahnawake Condors *Kamloops Braves *Kamloops Chiefs *Kamloops Rockets *Kanata Stallions *Kanata Valley Lasers *Kelowna Buckaroos *Kelowna Packers *Kelowna Spartans *Kemptville 73's *Kenora Muskies *Kenora Thistles *Kentville Colonels *Kerrisdale Couriers *Kildonan North Stars *Kimberley Dynamiters *Kindersley Klippers *Kings County Huskies *Kings County Kings *Kingston Frontenacs *Kingston Voyageurs L *La Plaine Cobras *La Prairie ??? *La Prairie Flames *La Ronge Ice Wolves *La Salle Cyclones *La Tuque Wolves *Lac Megantic Royals *Lachine Maroons *Ladner Penguins *Lafleche College Titans *Lanark Thunder *Langley Chiefs *Langley Eagles *Langley Hornets *Langley Lords *Langley Thunder *Laval-Bourassa Cobras *Lebret Eagles *Lennoxville Cougars *Lethbridge Longhorns *Lethbridge Sugar Kings *Levis-Lauzon ??? *Lindsay Bears *Lindsay Muskies *Lloydminster Blazers *Lloydminster Bobcats *Lloydminster Lancers *Longueil College Francais *Longueuil Rebels *Loretteville Riverains *Louiseville Jaguars M *Manitoulin Islanders *Manitoulin Wild *Maple Ridge Blazers *Maple Ridge Bruins *Marathon Renegades *Marieville ??? *Markham Waxers *Massena Americans *Massena Turbines *Melfort Mustangs *Melville Millionaires *Merritt Centennials *Merritt Warriors *Michigan Americans *Milton Icehawks *Milton Merchants *Minnesota Jr. Stars *Minot Americans *Minot Top Guns *Miramichi Timberwolves *Mississauga Chargers *Mississauga Senators *Moncton Beavers *Moncton Classics *Moncton Hawks *Moncton-Dieppe Beavers *Moncton-Dieppe Classics *Montague S&B Huskies *Montreal East ??? *Montreal Juniors *Montreal Olympiques *Montreal-Nord Cobras *Moose Jaw Canucks *Mount Pearl Jr. Blades *Mount Royal College *Muskoka Bears N *Nanaimo Clippers *Neepawa Natives *Nepean Raiders *New Waterford Jets *New Westminster Royals *Newmarket 87's *Newmarket Flyers *Newmarket Hurricanes *Niagara Falls Flyers *Niagara Scenic *Nickel Centre Barons *Nickel Centre Cubs *Nickel Centre Native Sons *Nickel Centre Power Trains *Nip-Rock Rangers *Nipawin Hawks *Nor-Wes Caps *North Bay Skyhawks *North Bay Trappers *North River North Stars *North York Rangers *North York Red Wings *Northern Michigan Black Bears *Notre Dame Hounds O *Oakville Blades *OCN Blizzard *Okotocks Oilers *Olds Grizzlys *Onaping Falls Huskies *Orangeville Crushers *Orillia Terriers *Orillia Travelways *Orleans Blues *Oshawa Legionaires *Oswego Admirals *Ottawa Jr. Senators *Ottawa M&W Rangers *Ottawa Senators *Owen Sound Greys P *Parry Sound Shamrocks *Pembroke Lumber Kings *Penticton Broncos *Penticton Knights *Penticton Panthers *Penticton Vees *Peterborough Bees *Peterborough Jr. Petes *Peterborough Stars *Pickering Panthers *Pincher Creek Chinooks *Pincher Creek Panthers *Pittsburgh Jr. Penguins *Ponoka Stampeders *Port City Mariners *Port Hope Buzzards *Port Hope Clippers *Port Hope Predators *Portage la Prairie Terriers *Portage Terriers *Powassan Hawks *Powassan Passport *Powell River Kings *Powell River Paper Kings *Prince Albert Raiders *Prince George Spruce Kings *Princeville Titans *Pierrefonds Lions Q *Quebec AssurExperts *Quebec City ??? *Quesnel Millionaires *Quinte Hawks *Quinte West Pack R *Rayside-Balfour Canadians *Rayside-Balfour Sabrecats *Red Deer Rustlers *Regina Blues *Regina Silver Foxes *Restigouche River Rats *Restigouche Tigers *Revelstoke Bruins *Revelstoke Bruins/Rockets *Revelstoke Rangers *Revelstoke Rockets *Richmond Hill Dynes *Richmond Hill Rams *Richmond Hill Riot *Richmond Sockeyes *Riverview Buccaneers *Rockland Nationals *Rockland Remparts *Rosemont Bombardiers *Rouyn-Noranda Capitales *Royal City Outlaws *Royal York Rangers *Royal York Royals S *St. Albert Saints *St. Albert Steel *St. Antoine Rapidos *St. Boniface Saints *St. Eustache Gladiateurs *St. Eustache Patriots *St. Felicien Multiconcessionaire *St. Hubert Spatial *St. Hyacinthe Dragons *St. James Canadians *St. Jean Chevaliers *St. Jean Eagles *St. Jerome Alouettes *St. Jerome Panthers *Saint John Alpines *Saint John Schooners *Saint John Stingers *St. John's Blue Caps *St. John's Celtics *St. John's Jr. 50's *St. Lawrence College Lions *St. Michael's Buzzers *St. Paul Jr. Stars *St. Thomas Elgins *Ste. Agathe Monagnards *Sainte Foy Roosters *Ste. Marie Beaucerons *Ste. Therese Nordiques *Salmon Arm Silverbacks *Salmon Arm Tigers *Salmon Arm Totems *Salmon Arm/Shuswap Blazers *Sarnia Bees *Saskatoon Olympics *Saskatoon Rage *Saskatoon Titans *Sault Ste. Marie Greyhounds *Sault Ste. Marie Jr. Greyhounds *Schreiber Diesels *Seguin Bruins *Selkirk Steelers *Seneca Flyers *Shelburne Wolves *Sherbrooke Cougars *Sherwood Park Crusaders *Sherwood-Parkdale Kings *Sherwood-Parkdale Metros *Shuswap Totems *Shuswap/Salmon Arm Totems *Sidney Warriors/Capitals *Sioux Lookout Flyers *Soo Eagles *Soo Indians *Soo Thunderbirds *South Surrey Eagles *South Winnipeg Blues *Southeast Blades *Southeast Thunderbirds *Smiths Falls Bears *Spruce Grove Mets *Spruce Grove Saints *Steinbach Hawks *Steinbach Pistons *Stouffville Clippers *Stouffville Spirit *Streetsville Derbys *Sturgeon Falls Lynx *Sudbury Cubs *Sudbury Jr. Wolves *Sudbury North Stars *Sudbury Northern Wolves *Sudbury Wolves *Summerland Buckaroos *Summerside Western Capitals *Summerside Western Crystals *Surrey Eagles *Surrey Stampeders *Swan Valley Stampeders *Swift Current Broncos *Swift Current Indians *Sydney Millionaires *Syracuse Jr. Crunch T *Taber Golden Suns *Temiscaming Royals *Terrebonne Cobras *The Pass Red Devils *Therese-de-Blainville Gladiateurs *Thessalon Flyers *Thetford Mines Filons *Thetford Mines Fleur-de-Lys *Thompson King Miners *Thornhill Islanders *Thornhill Rattlers *Thunder Bay Bearcats *Thunder Bay Beavers *Thunder Bay Blades *Thunder Bay Bulldogs *Thunder Bay Centennials *Thunder Bay Eagles *Thunder Bay Flyers *Thunder Bay Hornets *Thunder Bay Hurricanes *Thunder Bay Kings *Thunder Bay Marrs *Thunder Bay North Stars *Thunder Bay Vulcans *Thunder Bay Wolves *Timmins Golden Bears *Toronto Dixie Beehives *Toronto Jr. Canadiens *Toronto Nationals *Toronto Thunderbirds *Trail Smoke Eaters *Trenton Golden Hawks *Trenton Hercs *Trenton Sting *Truro Bearcats U *Upper Canada Hockey Club V *Valley Wildcats *Valleyfield Braves *Vancouver Blues Hawks *Vancouver Centennials *Vancouver Jr. Canucks *Vancouver Villas *Vaudreuil Mustangs *Vaughan Nationals *Vaughan Vipers *Vernon Essos *Vernon Lakers *Vernon Rockets *Vernon Vikings *Vernon Vipers *Victoria Cougars *Victoria Grizzlies *Victoria Salsa *Victoria Warriors *Villanova Knights *Virginia Bruins W *Warwick Titans *Waterloo Maroons *Waywayseecappo Wolverines *Weeks Crushers *Welland Sabres *Wellington Dukes *West Kildonan North Stars *West Prince Bluefins *Westfort Hurricanes *Weston Dodgers *Westside Warriors *Wexford Raiders *Weyburn Red Wings *Whitby Fury *Whitby Knob Hill Farms *Whitby Lawmen *Williams Lake Mustangs *Williams Lake TimberWolves *Windsor Royals *Windsor Spitfires *Winkler Flyers *Winnipeg Monarchs *Winnipeg Saints *Winnipeg South Blues *Woodstock Slammers X Y *Yarmouth Mariners *Yorkton Terriers Z See also *Canadian Junior Hockey League *Royal Bank Cup *List of Greater Metro Junior A Hockey League team names *List of WHA Junior Hockey League team names *List of Miscellaneous Junior A Canadian hockey team names Category:Canadian Junior A Hockey League